This invention relates to a topical skin preparation; more particularly, to an insect bite relief preparation that includes an amino acid material and a suitable carrier. The preparation finds particular utility in relieving the discomfort associated with bites and stings received from mosquitos, flies and similar insects.
The prior art teaches a variety of skin applications for bites as well as the voluminous art relating to amino acids, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,471,344; 2,435,005; 3,061,512; 3,515,749; 3,666,863; 3,701,666; 3,825,664; 3,697,287; and others. None of the foregoing, however, teach the instant concept of treating the insect bite with an amino acid constituent so as to relieve the discomfort associated therewith.